Electrical grids or power grids are interconnected networks of electrical power producers, transmission lines, and local distribution systems. For example, a power grid can include power plants that produce electricity, transmission lines that carry the produced electricity to local substations, and distribution lines that deliver the electricity to customers from the local substations. In general, a power grid is stable when an amount of electricity produced approximately matches that of consumed. A large imbalance between power production and consumption may trigger a shutdown of the entire power grid, and causing what commonly referred to as a “blackout.”